


Вместе

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи опустился на скамью и закрыл лицо руками, постепенно приходя в себя. На долю секунды в голове пронеслась шальная мысль «А если бы…» и Томлинсона будто кольнуло чем-то острым в самое сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе

Настойчивый звонок прервал и без того беспокойный сон Луи. Он нащупал рукой мобильный телефон и обреченно вздохнул. Мысленно посылая проклятия на голову звонящего, он все-таки открыл глаза. По спине пробежал холодок, и рука непроизвольно дрогнула.  
— Энн?!  
— Луи? — со сна голос Томлинсона звучал ниже обычного, и она засомневалась в правильности набранного номера.  
— Да, это я! — он сел на кровати и пытался успокоить собственное учащенное дыхание. — Что-то случилось?  
— Я не знаю, почему я звоню тебе… Прости, дорогой, наверно, я это сделала по привычке. Гарри всегда говорил, если что-то случится, звонить тебе…  
Луи вскочил, путаясь в одеяле и пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Он схватил со стоящего в глубине комнаты кресла свои джинсы, и оглядывался в поисках футболки.  
— Где он?  
— Ты только не переживай, мы сейчас ждем результаты МРТ, но врачи говорят, это мера предосторожности, скорей всего у него только сильное сотрясение. Еще перелом левой руки, но его уже прооперировали, так что опасности нет. Луи?! … — до нее донесся оглушительный грохот, и она испуганно окликнула Томлинсона.  
Луи сидел на полу, джинсы болтались в области щиколоток, натянуть их он так и не успел, когда на слове «прооперировали» ноги просто потеряли способность стоять.  
\- Я здесь, — прошептал он, и через пару секунд уже твердым голосом добавил. — Я звоню Альберто, продиктуй мне адрес.  
  
В приемном покое Томлинсона, естественно, никуда не пустили. Он кричал на медсестру, практически уже пустил в ход ругательства, объясняя, что он близкий друг семьи. Все было тщетно, и Альберто буквально оттащил его в сторону скамьи у входной двери больницы.  
— Просто позвони Энн, чтобы она вышла к нам, — спокойно произнес Альварез, по-прежнему придерживая шатена за плечи. Луи кивнул, немного успокоившись, но телефон Энн не отвечал. Луи вновь заметался по коридору, но был остановлен ровным голосом Альберто.  
— Джемма?  
Луи буквально ударил себя по лбу ладонью, и быстро принялся искать в списках контактов нужный номер.  
  
Джемма спустилась к ним уже минут через пять, но Луи казалось, что прошло не меньше часа.  
— Ну как он? Что произошло? Почему вы мне сразу не позвонили? — Луи подскочил к ней и сразу завалил вертевшимися на языке вопросами. — Томографию уже сделали?  
— Воу, воу, Луи, успокойся! — Джемма приобняла его и успокаивающе погладила по спине. — Он говорит, ему померещилась собака на трассе, и он, уходя от столкновения, крутанул руль влево и влетел в неподалеку стоящее дерево. Машине хорошо досталось, так что повезло, что он всегда ездит пристегнутым. Рука, конечно, заживать будет с месяц, но ведь могло быть и хуже.  
Луи опустился на скамью, и закрыл лицо руками, постепенно приходя в себя. На долю секунды в голове пронеслась шальная мысль «А если бы…» и Томлинсона будто кольнуло чем-то острым в самое сердце.  
— Послушай, — Джемма присела перед ним на корточки и взяла его холодные руки в свои, — я не знаю, зачем мама позвонила тебе сейчас, это вполне можно было сделать и утром. С ним все в порядке, не волнуйся. Врачи уже подтвердили, что это сотрясение и ему просто нужен покой ближайшие пару недель.  
Луи кивнул, и немного смутившись, осторожно спросил:  
— Как думаешь… Можно мне к нему?  
Джемма отвела глаза и, казалось, взвешивала последующее решение.  
— Ты знаешь, я вас обоих очень люблю, — начала она, поднимаясь на ноги, и жестом показывая ему и Альберто следовать за ней, — но вы два упертых идиота, и не спорь, пожалуйста, это видят все, кроме вас. У меня порой ощущение, что вы соревнуетесь в том, кто сделает друг другу больнее. Сколько времени вы уже нормально не разговариваете?  
Луи пожал плечами, но увидев, что она ждет от него ответа, еле слышно произнес:  
— Около года… или больше…  
Джемма покачала головой, и открыла дверь в коридор хирургического отделения. Луи сразу рванул к Энн, и крепко сжимая ту объятиях, произнес ей тихо на ухо:  
— Спасибо, что позвонила…  
Энн улыбнулась ему и, оставив на его щеке нежный поцелуй, ответила:  
— Я не могла не позвонить… — она повернулась к дочери и добавила. — Зайди к нему. Я сказала, что ты пошла вниз за кофе.  
Джемма кивнула и скрылась в палате, а Луи покорно последовал за Энн на маленький диванчик, собираясь с духом озвучить уже ей свою просьбу. Все-таки раз она сама ему позвонила, вряд ли она станет возражать.  
  
— Ну как ты, братец? — Джемма присела на край больничной койки и вглядывалась в лицо младшего брата.  
— Терпимо. Голова правда побаливает, но мне уже сделали укол, обещали, что скоро станет лучше, — он силился улыбнуться, но глаза оставались грустными.  
— Все будет хорошо! — Джемма потрепала его по руке. — Зато считай, у тебя внеплановый отпуск.  
Гарри кивнул, но от ее зоркого взгляда не укрылось, что мысли его явно не о туре.  
— Мама позвонила ему, — осторожно начала она. Гарри вздрогнул, и поднял на нее расширившиеся от удивления глаза.  
— И? …  
— Он сразу приехал.  
Гарри упустил голову, пытаясь спрятать в собственных кудряшках непроизвольно появившуюся улыбку.  
— Я позову его…  
— Подожди! — испуганно перебил ее Стайлс. — Что я ему скажу?  
— Господи, Гарри, ну ты как маленький, — засмеялась Джемма, и уже серьезнее добавила. — Ты не думаешь, что пора перестать бегать друг от друга…  
— Я придумал, — лицо его озарила довольная улыбка. — Скажи ему, что я сплю!  
Джемма закатила глаза, и вышла из палаты.  
  
Луи стоял у двери, не решаясь зайти, и Джемме стало жаль его, все-таки делать первый шаг всегда сложно.  
— Он меня потом убьет, но в конечном итоге, это для вашего же блага. Он притворяется.  
— Что? — не понял Луи, озадаченно поднимая на нее глаза. — В каком смысле?  
— Он не спит, просто он боится вашего разговора, вот и попросил меня так сказать.  
Луи уставился на нее, переваривая полученную информацию, и, наконец, загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо тебе!  
  
В полумраке черты лица Стайлса казались еще мягче, и Луи с трудом поборол желание дотронуться до его щеки рукой. «Надо же, как ровно дышит», пронеслось у шатена в голове. «Вот не знал бы, ни за что не догадался».  
Он осторожно обогнул кровать и замер, собираясь с духом. «Если уж мы с тобой оба пока не готовы к разговору, он и правда может немного подождать». Луи опустился на бок рядом с кудрявым и замер, аккуратно пристроив голову на его здоровом плече. Немного засомневавшись, Томлинсон все-таки положил руку Стайлсу на грудь, но тот даже не шелохнулся. «Главное самому сейчас не заснуть», подавляя зевок, подумал про себя Луи и стал ждать.  
Сердце кудрявого под горячей рукой шатена билось как сумасшедшее. Гарри пытался замедлить дыхание, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, но разве это возможно, когда любимый человек впервые за долгие месяцы находится так близко. Нужно было принимать решение, и Гарри логично рассудил, что раз он всегда во сне привычным движением обнимал Луи, то тот ничего не заподозрит.  
Когда Гарри наконец зашевелился, Луи расплылся в победоносной улыбке. Стайлс небрежным движением просунул руку под телом шатена и потянул его на себя, от чего Томлинсон оказался практически сверху.  
— Я так по тебе скучал… — Луи наклонился к самому его уху, продолжая наблюдать за кудрявым. Ресницы того дрогнули, но глаз он так и не открыл.  
«Вот же засранец!», возмутился про себя Томлинсон, и решил немного проучить Стайлса.  
— Что ж, — протянул Луи, начиная медленно приподниматься, — не хочу тебя ненароком разбудить, тебе сейчас так нужен отдых…  
Гарри резко распахнул испуганные глаза, и, возвращая тело Луи на прежнее место, хриплым голосом произнес:  
— Не уходи, Лу…  
  
— Наверно, нам нужно поговорить, — смущенно произнес Стайлс, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы Луи, а потом быстро возвращая руку на его талию, будто боясь, что тот может сбежать.  
— Нужно, — согласился Томлинсон, — но сегодня был очень насыщенный день, нам обоим не мешало бы поспать. К тому же, сколько тебе еще здесь находиться?  
Он приподнял голову и чуть подтянулся на руках, оказавшись практически на одном уровне с лицом Гарри.  
— Недели две минимум… — взгляд кудрявого бегал от глаз Луи к его губам и обратно.  
— Ну вот видишь, — Томлинсон наклонился и захватил в плен нижнюю губу Гарри, и чуть прикусив, отпустил обратно со смешным чмокающим звуком. Гарри невольно рассмеялся, а Луи уткнулся носом в одну из образовавшихся на щеке ямочек, вдыхая такой родной аромат его кожи, — нам некуда торопиться.  
Оставив на губах Гарри теперь уже нежный поцелуй, он вновь положил голову тому на грудь.  
— Доброй ночи, Хаз!  
— Доброй ночи, Лу! А мы теперь, — Стайлс замялся, — снова вместе?  
— У тебя есть другие варианты? — хмыкнул Луи.  
— Нет, — радостно ответил Гарри и тоже закрыл глаза.  
  
Энн заглянула в палату спустя минут двадцать. Взяв плед со стоящего рядом с кроватью стула, она аккуратно накрыла им Луи и поправила одеяло у Гарри. Окинув обоих любящим взглядом, она вышла, тихонько притворив за собой дверь.  
Альберто оторвался от журнала, который листал последние полчаса, и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Энн развела руками, и тепло ему улыбнулась.  
— Я заеду за ним завтра утром, — произнес Альварез, поднимаясь на ноги, и впервые за вечер тоже улыбнулся.


End file.
